The Gnomeyboi Chronicles
Below is a summary of all the Incredipede Lore that has been chronicled up to this point. Prologue: The Beginning Times The Incredipede Order have a very ambiguous, obscure and unknown history. Incredipede Historians can only make guesses at their inner workings or the hierarchy under which they operate. It is commonly thought that A.J. Sadlah and Rolfyboi are the most senior members, likely the mentors to the Gnomeyboi. It is unknown whether Sadlah and Rolfyboi are currently active, as Incredipedes are a secretive people, and they constantly move around under different names and identities, though they generally slip up sometimes and reveal truths to the most attentive Memelords. Gnomeyboi is known to have taken on the identity of a farmer at one time, but gave up the identity when he was arrested for the mistreatment of a cow on his land. He developed a passion for ranching however, and still mentions it as a major part of his life, giving away his true identity. Rolfyboi took a different strategy, becoming a famous musician, and hoping this would obscure his crimes, however it did not and he has been publicly scorned. The world still does not know about his status as an Incredipede, though. Sadlah is the most secretive Incredipede of the three. Very little is known about him, and the Memelords don't even know what he looks like. Many different identities have been taken on by Sadlah, including a potter and a cowgirl, but his current whereabouts are completely unknown. He communicates with the Gnomeyboi through his Math textbooks that he releases yearly, though the Gnomeyboi thinks some of it is "rubbish" sic. The Incredipedes made many enemies over the years. The greatest enemy of them all was Mozarella, who was prophesised in the ancient Incredipede sacred texts to one day return to defeat the Incredipedes. Mozarella showed up undercover at the Gnomeyboi's school as a fellow teacher, and she made herself likeable to the students by partaking in their love of hip hop culture and bean bags. She did this to gain influence with the students, and potentially recruit some new anti-Incredipedes. The Incredipede Order realised her identity, though, and she was fired and banished from the school before she could act. Some say she may return one day, stronger, to defeat the order. The Incredipede enemies also include The Tan Ham and Simmo Boy, a mysterious crimefighting duo who have tangled with the Incredipedes on numerous occasions, especially Gnomeyboi. Once, the dynamic duo raided Gnomeyboi's basement after he captured a small child and touched his parents. Unfortunately, they forgot to save the parents, and they probably starved to death in the basement. This is the duo's greatest shame, and one that keeps them working to defeat the Order. Part 1: The Gnomeyboi Era (2018) The Memelords were within the grasp of the Incredipede Order for years, but did not realise their true incredipedey nature until 2018, when they were illegally downloading videogames and came across the game Incredipede. Suddenly, it all made sense for them. They were in the class of Gnomeyboi, an ancient Incredipede. The memelords began to record Gnomeyboi's Incredipedey rants, which became increasingly more uncomprehensible as his Incredipedey age went on. They would re-mix and re-order these recordings to understand his true Incredipedey ways. The era was one of enlightenment for the Memelords, as they finally understood their teachers' true identities, and began to research their pasts. The Gnomeyboi era came to an end in December of 2018 when it was announced that Gnomeyboi would no longer be teaching the memelords Maths as of 2019. Interlude: Donnah Justice (2019, cancelled) After the teachers for 2019 were announced, the Memelords were very excited to see that they had been placed in the class of Donnah, a previously undocumented potential Incredipede. The Memelords could use this opportunity to research this rare and elusive species. However, for unknown reasons, Donnah was soon replaced with the Hatelinator. This caused the Memelords great distress, and to this day Donnah's reasons for leaving are unknown. It is possible the Incredipedes found out about the Memelord's great incredipede knowledge and forced Donnah to remove herself from the program as to not give them any new information until the Memelords leave the school in 2020. Part 2: ??? (2019)